


Дела семейные

by Ollnik



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2011 для Aerdin</p><p>Бета: [Верба]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2011 для Aerdin
> 
> Бета: [Верба]

Ая после душа влажный, теплый. Обманчиво податливый. Он растекся на кровати, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные над головой руки, расслабился, отдаваясь ласкам. И Кэн гладил, гладил спину и бедра. Всей ладонью проводил по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника. Кончиками пальцев пробежался по копчику, и ниже, где начинается ложбинка между ягодиц. Вернулся к плечам: гладить Аю - отдельное и редкое удовольствие. Кляксы шрамов на плече казались холоднее живой кожи рядом. За минувший почти год в КБ ни одного нового. Это хорошо, это здорово. Мелькнувшая мысль Кэна немного насмешила — загадать, что если до конца года обойдется, то у них все и дальше будет хорошо. Нет, не при их работе. И руки заскользили дальше — по лопаткам, по бокам, до бедер.

Ая что-то бормотнул — тихо, не разобрать, но, похоже, поторопил. Кэн выдавил на пальцы смазку и принялся за Аю всерьез. Тот было открылся под нажимом, но тут же снова сжался. Кэн нетерпеливо зарылся глубже между его ног, потеребил мошонку, огладил полувозбуждённый член. Как-то мало. Ая обычно заводился с пол-оборота, а сейчас только лениво выдохнул в подушку. Нет, понятно, долгие, вроде сегодняшних, переговоры с Криптоном бесследно не проходят, но не до такой же степени.

Кэн перевернул любовника на спину, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд. Языком провел вдоль члена, прихватил губами головку. Ая дежурно вздохнул. Кэн подрочил и это немного помогло, но не так, чтоб очень. Еще пару минут Кэн сосал, лизал и снова сосал. Но возбуждение, кажется, ускользало прямо на глазах.

На этом Кэн сдался. Вытянул из-под себя одеяло, накинул на них обоих, прижимаясь к Ае сильнее, чтобы можно было укрыться вдвоем. Подумал, что надо уже купить, наконец, двуспальное, сколько можно?

Отросшие алые волосы Кэн откинул в сторону, чтобы не прижать ненароком. Они пахли новым каким-то шампунем — прохладно-горьковатым, очень… аевский запах.

— Ладно, давай выкладывай. Что там у старика? — аино ухо тоже было рядом, и его можно было прикусить. Но Кэну больше не хотелось.

— КБ нашли человека, который стоял за акцией бывших СайдА.

— У нас новая миссия, что. Какие проблемы?

— Это отец Фри.

— Вааашу мать! — Кэн дернулся сесть и не рассчитал — почти заживший бок продернуло болью так, что вместо ругательств получилось только шипение. Зато мозги включились. — Это точно?

Ая приподнялся, посмотрел вопросительно.

— В порядке я. Что там с папашей?

Прищурился, но кивнул. Сел рядом, пристроив под спины подушку:

— Криптон говорит, что проверил и перепроверил. Информация подтверждается несколькими вроде бы независимыми источниками.

— "Вроде бы"?

— Чарльз Грейбек-младший — крупный финансист, но не публичная фигура. Его интересы по разработке новых синтетических наркотиков и связи с британскими сепаратистскими движениями, как ты понимаешь, тем более не афишируются. Насколько независимыми могут быть источники? Какова вообще вероятность найти сразу два источника, обладающих нужной информацией?

— Подстава?

— Для кого? Подставлять могут и Грейбека.

— Мм?

— Люди, которым пришивали лицо Фри. Криптон принял это на свой счет. Но куда эффективнее это провоцировало и подставляло отца.

— Логично. Только мы-то попадаем в ловушку в любом случае.

— Да.

В окно, продравшись сквозь облетевшие уже ветви деревьев, скреблась луна. Кэн натянул одеяло повыше, делиться аиным теплом с серыми тенями не хотелось. Порадовался, что не загадал ничего.

— Что с Фри?

— Не знаю. Тянуть с этим до тех пор, пока он не вспомнит всю свою жизнь, мы не можем.

— Да уж. Второй тайм наверняка уже готовится.

— КР приостановил все остальные миссии. Информацию продолжают собирать и перепроверять.

— То есть вообще ни одной миссии, пока мы не разберемся с этим Грейбеком?

Ая помолчал, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Челка щекотала щеку и лезла в нос, Кэн пригладил ее, да так и не убрал руку, зарывшись пальцами в жесткие аины волосы.

— Тянем еще неделю минимум, якобы заканчиваем реабилитацию. Но потом одна-две миссии будут. Криптон подозревает, что за магазином следят. Пока половина команды поправлялась, бездействие было оправданно, если сейчас мы не начнем работать — они поймут, что что-то не так.

— И устроят нам сюрприз, да. Подожди, а если крот?

— Это возможно.

Черт, черт, черт, черт…

На правом плече лежал Ая, а левой рукой постучать у Кэна толком не получилось. Да и ему лучше бы подошла стенка, а не матрас. А еще лучше — убить кого-нибудь.

— Но это не кто-то из своих, тогда бы нас на свадьбе еще на подходе положили.

— Если только план был не в том, чтобы мы остались за козлов отпущения…

— А СайдА просто облажались? Ну, если так, кто? Кто-то из людей старика? Или один из команды? Но… мы можем исключить тебя, меня, Юки… Мишель вряд ли, да?

— Мишеля тоже можно исключить. Своих людей Криптон проверяет, пока все чисты.

— Угу. Хлоэ? Смешно. Нана? Она слишком давно в КБ. Фри? Если судить по той драке с Джеком — нет.

— Уверен?

Странно, как много можно успеть запомнить — Кэн перебрал в памяти эпизоды боев — с Джеком они сцепились надолго, хотя больше тот трепался, но, в общем, все равно от силы несколько минут на бой. А записей разбора полетов, с описанием кто когда моргнул не вовремя, набралось часов на пять. Фри тормозил, но совершенно точно не играл.

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда под подозрением только Куруми.

Куруми милая и неглупая. И на удивление хорошо держится, а досталось ей серьезно.

— Не слишком ли сложно? Они что, сдали ее родителей, лабораторию, кучу боевиков — просто чтобы она к нам попала?

— Сложно. Но я не знаю, что можно ожидать от человека, державшего собственного сына в лаборатории восемь лет.

— Что?

— Криптон считает, что Грейбек не мог не знать.

— Херасе…

— Да.

Судя по тону, от потенциальной цели Аю тошнило. Редкий случай. Кэн понимал теперь, почему тому не до секса — еще же с Фри говорить.

— Папаша будет единственной целью?

— Есть еще заместитель, пара личных помощников. — Ну да. «Крупный финансист».

— Решать будет Фри?

— Да.

Как всегда, опять же. А если дойдет до дела… Оми своего брата смог убить. Но Оми — это Оми. Мамору! Да и ему это дорого стоило.

— Будешь с Фри говорить — позови, ладно?

— Зачем?

— Затем, что ты нервничаешь, Фри будет нервничать еще больше. Вам нужен кто-то, кто будет нервничать из-за вас, а не из-за цели.

— Понятно, — Ая улыбнулся почти благодарно. — Позову.

— Вот и славно. Тогда спать, — почти ритуальная фраза, с ней из головы выметалось все беспокойство и ненужные мысли. Кэн считал, что спать надо уметь. При их работе особенно.

***

Утро прошло под знаком шпионских игр. Ая задание Юки поставил как учебную задачу: "тщательно проверить дом и магазин на предмет жучков, при этом никому, считая команду, на глаза не попадаться, помощи Аи и Кэна просить можно". Смотрел Ая при этом так, будто предполагался как минимум итоговый тест. С вероятностью вылететь нафиг в случае провала. Бедный Юки даже не смог обрадоваться срокам — три дня — настолько его напугало слово "тщательно". Зато можно было не волноваться за результат: парень наизнанку вывернется. Особенно, если Ая его еще разок вот так по голове потреплет ободряюще.

С Фри получилось еще проще. Кэн поймал его между магазином и подсобкой, нагруженного коробками с цветами. На просьбу поговорить тот просто сказал, чтоб заходили вечером к нему. Будто знал. Так что после ужина они с Аей поплелись наверх. По отдельности. Необходимость соблюдать конспирацию в собственном доме бесила до красной пелены перед глазами.

Комната Фри была на удивление пустой. В смысле, Кэн ожидал, что там будут амулеты связками по углам висеть, но из всей эзотерики был только большой красивый ловец снов над изголовьем. И во всю кровать — разложенная колода Таро. Судя по тому, что подушка и плед валялись в кресле — Фри медитировал над картами не первый день, а спал на полу.

Посмотрев на Кэна, Фри пожал плечами, подхватил покрывало за углы и чуть потянул, заставляя карты собраться в середине, и перекинул на освободившееся место вещи с кресла. Махнул рукой, приглашая устраиваться, а сам уселся на подоконнике, осторожно тасуя колоду.

Кэн не первый раз замечал, что по лицу Фри гадать о возрасте — дело пустое и безнадежное. То он выглядел много старше своего почти тридцатника, то даже со всей сединой больше двадцати дать было нельзя. Вот и сейчас — встречал их сопливый студент, смущенный вторжением друзей в неприбранную комнату, а разговора ждал ровесник.

Вошедшему Ае Фри кивнул на второе кресло и сходу спросил:

— Отец объявился?

— Ты вспомнил? — Ая, похоже, не удивился.

— Я не забывал.

А вот это новость!

— И что ты помнишь? — вскинулся Ая.

— Только то, о чем мне напоминали в лаборатории: одно слово, и папа будет рад принять меня обратно.

Ого. Это как надо было с предками посраться, чтобы вот так упереться? Восемь лет. Вот же упрямый сукин сын.

Ая помолчал, откинувшись на спинку кресла с закрытыми глазами.

— Не вяжется.

— Что? — выдохнув вопрос хором, Фри с Кэном переглянулись и уставились на Аю. А тот смотрел в окно, явно что-то обдумывая.

— Если тебе напоминали об отце, значит, ты был нужен живым. Но в поместье леди Глэй у них никак не получилось бы тебя похитить. Только убить. Бессмысленно.

Что в этой истории вообще осмысленно?

— Фри, — Ая очнулся от размышлений, как всегда, внезапно и с планом действий. — Ты с отцом собирался говорить?

— Нет. Пока память не вернется.

— У нас нет на это времени.

— Я понимаю.

Теперь Фри можно было бы дать все пятьдесят. Неудивительно.

— Криптон же дал тебе твое досье?

— Конечно. Там мало.

— Я передам тебе все материалы по этому делу, все, что у КР есть на твоего отца. Но мы не знаем, всё ли там правда.

— Понимаю.

— Станет ли Чарльз Грейбек целью, решать тебе, — Ая поднялся, Кэн за ним.

— Это не будет… объективным решением, — Фри неплохо держится. Намного лучше, чем Кэн тогда, с Казе. Но все равно, хорошо, что получилось отговорить Аю отбирать у Фри колоду. Говорят карты что-то или это просто картинки, у Фри не так много на что можно опереться.

— Возможно. Но выбора у тебя нет.

Ая вышел, но Кэн задержался:

— Выбор есть, ты же понимаешь.

— Даже несколько.

Фри вытащил карту: Луна.

— Самоубийство тоже вариант, конечно, но какой-то со всех сторон нехороший.

У Фри даже получилось улыбнуться в ответ.

— Это не самурайский подход.

— Как Ая говорит — мы просто убийцы.

***

Ая смотрел в монитор и только что не шипел на него.

— Что там?

— Письмо от Криптона. У него серьезные проблемы, так что он временно ничем, кроме них, не занимается.

— Проблемы?

— Бизнес. Ты же не думаешь, что он содержит КБ на доходы от поместья?

— А! Да. Что, смысла спрашивать, кто за этим стоит, думаю, нет?

— Угу.

— И?

— Миссия в любом случае назначена.

— Вот и ладно. Пошли обедать.

Вкусным тянуло еще в коридоре. Пока они спускались, Кэн успел проголодаться еще больше, если такое возможно. Так что сразу же отправил на диван Фри, который так и не освоился с кухонной утварью и больше мешался, чем помогал. Вдвоем с Мишелем Кэн быстро перетаскал в столовую все необходимое и саму Куруми. Чертовски жаль будет, если она таки шпион Грейбека.

И вообще всего жаль. На кухне и в гостиной жучки были, и убирать их было нельзя. Вот пропасть.

Еще пришлось отправить Юки в ближайший магазин за салфетками, солью и зеленью — что ж они никак не научатся закупаться заранее. Надо бы Аю к этому подключить. Кэн краем глаза заметил, что тот говорит по телефону. Так-так.

Рассаживались как всегда долго, но без шутливых перебранок. Миссия была назначена на завтрашний вечер и некоторая нервозность в воздухе уже витала. Каждый то и дело посматривал на Фри. А тот казался еще более отсутствующим, чем обычно, шум его как-то обтекал. Даже неугомонный Мишель не дергал друга. А лучше бы подергал.

Ладно, потом, после обеда.

Еда исчезла со стола как-то слишком быстро. Кэн повертел палочки, пытаясь сообразить, хочет ли он добавки прямо сейчас или доживет до ужина. Ребята зашевелились, собираясь расходиться. И тут встал Ая.

— Я сегодня вечером улетаю в Японию. Через час приедет Нана, она заменит меня в магазине, — "и на миссии" как бы подразумевалось.

— Что случилось?

— Почему так срочно?

— Ты надолго? — Кэн вставил свою реплику, но наблюдал за Фри: выглядел тот паршиво. Черт, Ая его мог бы заранее предупредить.

— Мне звонил друг, говорит, в адрес моей сестры стали приходить угрозы. Думаю, меня не будет минимум неделю. Нет, Цукиёно сам не справится. Да, я позвоню, когда будет известно что-то определенное, — Ая махнул рукой, прерывая град вопросов. — Куруми, если ты хочешь кому-нибудь что-нибудь передать, у тебя есть пара часов.

— А? Да, спасибо. Я подумаю. Подруга… Постараюсь успеть, — пролепетала она уже в спину Ае.

Подружки и Фудзимия Ая для нее явно существовали в разных, не сообщающихся вселенных. Попытки совместить эти два мира отражались на лице Куруми так ясно... Либо никакой она не агент, либо гениальная актриса.

Все разошлись, слегка оглушенные. Кэн только сейчас сообразил: не считая Наны, он единственный, кто в курсе, что у Аи есть родные. Так что будет ему допрос от Мишеля с Юки.

Кэн догнал Фри в коридоре, окликнул, притормозил за плечо. За этот этаж Юки тоже отчитался, так что можно говорить.

— Оми уже справился. Потом скажешь, где тебе нужен будет Ая.

Фри нахмурился, потом кивнул с заметным облегчением. Понял. Хорошо. И что бы такого придумать, чтобы его отвлечь?

— Пойдем-ка в зал, что ли. Нам, получается, завтра в паре работать.

Кэн уже успел забыть, как это — на миссию без Аи. И еще придется старательно не думать о том, что Ая будет один.

***

Они шли по бесконечным офисным коридорам. Кого-то из охранников удалось усыпить газом, кого-то просто оглушить. А вот с системой безопасности Мишель и Юки возились раза в два дольше расчетного, но запас времени все равно был. По данным КБ, Грейбек по пятницам работал допоздна. На этаже были только он, возможно, его зам и пара секретарей.

Кэн шел первым, за ним Фри, Нана с Хлоэ остались внизу — прикрывать выход, малыши занялись внутренней сетью. И пока все шло слишком хорошо.

По правой стороне тянулись двери. Кэн прошел нужную — небольшая табличка с фамилией, — проскочил до следующей.Слева открывался внутренний дворик, он же лифтовая шахта. Широкая мраморная лестница начиналась чуть дальше впереди, скорее декоративная, чем функциональная для многоэтажного монстра, по спирали опоясывала атриум изнутри. Им сгодится, но на крайний случай — просматривается эта красота со всех сторон. Кэн обернулся. Фри?

Тот на минуту замер, потом сдвинул маску на лоб и решительно потянул на себя дверь.

Кэн шагнул назад и прислонился к косяку — так был виден коридор и немного кабинет. Просторный и почти без мебели, что особенно приятно — ярко освещен, в отличие от приглушенного на ночь света в коридоре. В панорамное окно была видна половина Лондона.

Вживую Грейбек выглядел иначе, чем на фотографиях. Впрочем, все цели выглядели в жизни иначе, чем на бумаге и даже на мониторе. Этот казался выше, более худым и угловатым. Наверное, по сравнению с Фри. Костистый, с наполовину еще желтыми волосами, он смотрелся лет на десять моложе своих почти семидесяти.

— Петер?

Когда приютский мальчишка Хидака Кэн воображал встречу с отцом, примерно так это и звучало — за внешней сдержанностью большая радость. Жаль, не удосужился проверить — если папаша и сфальшивил, Кэну не услышать. А Грейбек продолжил тут же, без паузы:

— Где тебя носило столько лет? Я полмира перетряс. Если б Криптон тоже тебя не искал, подумал бы, что тебя убили.

Вот это напор. Прямо не сомневаешься, что папаша Грейбек графа нашего закопал бы там же, на могиле Фри, если таковая бы случилась. Живьем.

— В собственном хозяйстве не пробовал смотреть? — тон Фри был непривычно резким — жесткий, уверенный, сухой. Это что, из памяти всплыло?

— Не понял...

— Интерлейкин. Твой проект?

— Мой. Был. Закрыл года три назад.

— То есть, то, что на людях тестируют, не он?

— Я ничего на людях не тестирую. Я тебя о чем спрашивал? Где ты был?

— В одной из подпольных лабораторий. Кто у тебя руководил проектом?

— Уилсон лично. Какой еще лаборатории? Что ты там делал восемь лет?

— Подвизался подопытным кроликом. Дэвид Уилсон, твой заместитель?

Кэн коснулся гарнитуры, посылая предупреждающий сигнал Юки. "Принято", — ответили в наушнике.

— Да, он. Каким еще кроликом? Ты охренел совсем?!

— Подопытным. Валлийских сепаратистов тоже курирует Уилсон?

— Местными сепаратистами я не занимаюсь в принципе, они бесперспективны. Я так и не понял про лабораторию, — судя по тону, папаша разозлился не на шутку. Однако.

— Интерлейкин, на мне испытывали интерлейкин. Так валлийские Красные драконы — не твое детище?

— Валлийцы? Нахрен они мне сдались? Сейчас даже ИРА состоит наполовину из агентов всех мастей. Как тебя занесло в лабораторию? Криптон тебе мало платил?

— Меня занесли. Не говори, что ты не в курсе. Мне часто о тебе напоминали. Что ты знаешь о взрыве в Нортерн-холле?

— Только то, что ты там был. Что значит "занесли"? И что значит "напоминали обо мне"?

Ого. Кажется, чьи-то жизни повисли на волоске. По крайней мере, когда люди такого типа переходят с ора на шепот, летят головы. Бывает, что и буквально.

— Обещали отпустить, если соглашусь вернуться в семью. Зачем ты копаешь под лорда Криптона?

— Криптон увел у меня сына, я с него шкуру спущу. Кто обещал? Кто с тобой разговаривал?

— Они умерли. То есть теракт на свадьбе леди Глэй — не твоя идея?

— Мне Криптона проще разорить. А кое-кого из пострадавших мне очень не хватает. Что ты знаешь о лаборатории?

— Пусть твои ребята поищут все про фабрику Арклайта. В собственных архивах. Что ты знаешь о своем заме?

— Ушлый сукин сын, но мы неплохо сработались. Думаешь, за этим стоит он?

— У тебя есть другие теории?

— Ты уверен, что не Криптон?

Что-то зашуршало, оставаясь невидимым. Кэн постарался отвлечься от разговора. Где-то рядом.

— У него нет мотива. О тебе он ничего не знал до моего появления в команде.

— Или он так говорит.

— Я не помню. Но ты должен знать — пересекались вы раньше или нет?

— Не пересекались. Что хотел Уилсон? Подготовить из тебя моего убийцу?..

На этот раз шорох был явственней. И шел он из-за соседней двери. Итак, помянутый зам здесь и все слышал.

Когти с легким щелчком встали в замок. Фри мгновенно подался к двери, его отец выхватил откуда-то пистолет. Не надо, папаша, доверьтесь профессионалам. Грейбек на предупреждающий взгляд среагировал на удивление правильно: кивнул и остался стоять, где стоял, не опуская оружия. Кэн ткнул пальцем вверх, в лампы, а потом в сторону коридора. Молодец, сразу сообразил и выкрутил что-то на столе. Тени, раньше выливавшиеся из кабинета, теперь пролегли от двери к окну.

Кэн чуть потянул на себя створку двери — теперь она прикрывала их с Фри от коридора. В материалах на Уилсона было сказано, что ему пятьдесят два, ведет спортивный образ жизни. Значит, может рискнуть побежать. Ничего, догоним.

— Он тебе еще нужен? — спокойно, в голос, спросил Фри у отца.

— Нет, — ну, вот и цель, вот и приговор.

Дверь с табличкой "Дэвид Уилсон, заместитель управляющего" распахнулась, темная фигура рванула вдоль по коридору. Человек — невысокий, лысоватый, Уилсон, короче, — затормозил, чуть не упав, когда увидел как раз подошедшего Аю, и рванул по лестнице. Кэн оглянулся на Фри — это его добыча.

Тот подхватил со стола вазу, выкинул цветы и в два прыжка оказался у перил. Стеклянный шар полетел вниз, коснулся ступенек и разлетелся осколками, выплескивая воду под ноги бегущему. Дорогие ботинки, гладкая кожаная подошва — по мокрому полированному камню они поехали как по льду. И Уилсон, сдавленно вякнув, дальше вниз уже полетел, то и дело переворачиваясь через голову. Остановился только пролета через три.

Кэн прикинул, что Фри с его папой можно оставить на Аю, и отправился проверять. Мертв, понятное дело.

А наверху уже опять спорили.

— Отмени атаку на Криптона.

Блядь, им обязательно это прямо сейчас надо было выяснить?

— Нет, пока ты не скажешь, что возвращаешься.

— Я не вернусь.

— Уйдешь от Криптона.

— Даже не обсуждается.

— Вернешься в университет.

— Это вопрос не одного дня, а приказ надо отдать сейчас.

— Так пообещай.

— Я сам выберу курс.

— Из предложенного мной списка. Религиоведение, дизайн и прочая белиберда исключается.

— Это не тебе решать.

Кэн посмотрел на Аю — убьет еще обоих. Но эта зараза улыбалась. Нет, он не просто улыбался - еле сдерживался, чтобы не заржать.

— Тогда пусть дожимают.

— Это твой единственный рычаг сейчас. Дожмут, и чем ты будешь меня шантажировать?

Грейбек оглянулся, приподнял бровь, увидев Аю.

— Не стоит рассчитывать на нас в этом вопросе. И, боюсь, вам придется искать другие контакты в Японии.

Мда, не только Оми учился чему-то у Аи, Ая тоже понахватался у Такатори. И это что, Ая решил, что Грейбек угрожал Ае-тян? И, похоже, не ошибался. Почему тот еще жив?

— Отец, — вот она, кровь. Фри теперь тоже шептал, а не говорил. — Тронешь кого-то из них — я тебя убью.

И Грейбек сдался. Нет, не сник, даже мягче не стал, просто кивнул, принимая поражение. Скала-человек.

— Я отдам приказ.

— Спасибо, — тот глянул так, будто его обругали, но кивнул еще раз. — Кто мог быть соучастником Уилсона?

— Не лезь, с ними я сам разберусь.

— Это мое дело.

Грейбек было попробовал посверлить Фри взглядом, да так, что даже Кэну стало не по себе. Но без толку. И вообще, если судить по моторике, Фри явно расслабился. Рано. Ая тоже заметил, Кэн слышал его одновременно за спиной и в наушнике: "Фри, у тебя три, максимум пять минут". Подействовало.

— Имена?

— Гаррет, Эванс, Маклахлан, Майлз Тэйлор. Возможно, Мэтт Бронсон, О'Коннор, Мейер.

В файлах КР были не все. Юки тут же подал голос: по Маклахлану, О'Коннору и Мейеру, которых не было в материалах к миссии, он ничего сказать не может, а на взлом базы нужно время. "Бросай", — скомандовал Ая. И правда, время дорого, а если Грейбеку надо было кого-то убрать, так пусть сам занимается.

— Мы проверим.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Мы проверим.

Прощальный кивок, и Фри развернулся к выходу. И последний вопрос полетел уже ему в спину:

— Через две недели день рождения твоей матери. Ты придешь?

— Ты отмечаешь? — Фри действительно был удивлен.

— Конечно.

— Напиши мне, где она похоронена. Я… не помню.

— Хорошо.

Значит, адрес магазина папаша знал. В гости зайти гордость не позволила?

Ая двинулся вслед за Фри, Кэн за ними — боком, стараясь не упускать Грейбека из вида.

— Фудзимия Ран.

— Да? — они остановились.

— Я вам предлагаю двойной оклад, если вы перейдете на работу ко мне. Телохранителем. Тройной, если с вами придет команда. Каждому.

— Прошу меня простить, Грейбек-сан, но это не обсуждается.

Ая играл самурая идеально — лицо бесстрастно, поклон четко выверен: уважительный, но ни на волос ниже. Кэн постарался принять столь же невозмутимый вид. И удержать лицо хотя бы до дверей.

***

— Мишель? — Ая говорил тихо, но бетонные стены колодца пожарной лестницы подхватывали и усиливали звук.

— Гаррет, Эванс, Тэйлор и Бронсон сейчас в здании. Комната 40-113, — голос Наны был слегка хриплым. Охранники? Надо было Ае прерывать эти семейные разборки. — Убейте их.

— Мы идем, — о, таки работа будет для всех.

— Спускайтесь еще на два этажа, от лестницы направо, по коридору третий тупик налево, дверь прямо. Комната примерно шесть на четыре, окно выходит на террасу атриума. Кроме целей в комнате может быть еще три человека: Оониси Тетсуо и Давид Сабо, их вина под вопросом, и Катерина Стаббс, секретарь Уилсона.

Они как раз вышли на площадку нужного этажа. Ая кивнул Фри, обнажившему сингауты, в сторону террасы, а Кэну на коридор.

— Мишель, отсчитай для Фри окно.

— Восьмое.

Тишина пустого офиса, казалось, звенела в ожидании боя. Фотографии со стен сверкали зеркальным стеклом небоскребов и лунными дорожками на морской глади. Красиво.

Нужный тупик — кусок коридора и три двери. Те, что по бокам, были закрыты, на той, что прямо — номер и табличка "Переговорная 13". Кое-какие из карт Фри Кэн помнил — эта была его любимая. Все правильно, дамы и господа, мы к вам.

— Я на месте, — голос Фри ровный, без внутреннего скрежещущего напряжения, которое было в разговоре с отцом.

— Начинай, — Ая мгновение придерживал Кэна за плечо, а потом отпустил навстречу грохоту и испуганным воплям. Первым в проеме оказался высоченный толстяк. Бронсон? Бедренная артерия — слишком далеко тянуться до остального. Падая, он опрокинул худощавого японца и женщину. Кэн оставил их Ае. На другом конце комнаты Фри держал на весу кого-то скулящего:

— Я тебя помню, — проговорил он в перекошенные очки и сжал руку на горле.

Кэн нырнул вбок, уворачиваясь от стула, которым размахивал коренастый усатый мужик. Тот сделал слишком сильный замах, и Кэн перехватил металлическую ножку, дернул на себя и подставил когти под горло падающего Сабо. Перчатку залило кровью. За спиной Аин голос говорил о погибших подопытных и возмездии.

Кэн вскочил на стол. У окна стоит Фри, у двери Ая с катаной — кровь на клинке полосой, — и японец с веером. На воинское приветствие Ая ответил как обычно — "мы просто убийцы". Ложный выпад, шелк тэссена почти коснулся затянутого в бордовую кожу плеча, клинок возвратным движением вгрызся в ребра. Все?

С последним убитым врагом тишина не пришла. Еще хрипел Сабо, дергался истекающий кровью Бронсон. Булькал горлом, пытаясь что-то сказать, Оониси.

Но, в общем, да, все.

— Мы спускаемся.

***

— Тройной оклад? И вы отказались? — Хлоэ выглядел несчастным.

— Думаю, он тебя и одного возьмет.

— Ну, на двойной оклад, не больше, — машина мягко тронулась со стоянки. Серый вольво Наны пристроился за ними. Ехать решили сразу домой, ну их, гостиницы.

— Нет, на двойной оклад я к Грейбеку не пойду.

— Слишком рискованная работа, да.

— Вот именно. Страховки же не будет.

— Ну, соцпакет можно обсудить отдельно.

— Бесполезно. Ты его не слышал — начнешь что-то обсуждать, на выходе останешься доволен, если тебе хоть что-то дадут.

Фри молчал и смотрел в окно. Ну, давай же, включайся как-нибудь.

— А так — хорошо, если не останешься должен.

— Почему должен? Я же на работу устраиваться приду.

— Ну, вот и будешь долг отрабатывать.

— Нет, какой-то оклад дадут, конечно. Небольшой.

— Есть будешь в корпоративной столовой.

— Фитнес-центр там наверняка свой.

— Подрабатывать сможешь.

— Бизнес-леди с большими зарплатами очень любят красивых юношей с темным прошлым.

— Несмешно! С такой должностью нельзя пятнать репутацию подобными связями.

— Какой должностью?

— Гарант Сыновней Почтительности.

— Да, с такой должностью точно надо блюсти, — в зеркале заднего вида Фри почти не попадал, зато Хлоэ сидел полуобернувшись. Кивнул: все, вроде, нормально.

— Что блюсти?

— Не меньше, чем целибат. Такая должность.

— Все три слова с большой буквы.

— Нет, на целибат я не согласен.

— Не за двойной оклад?

— Даже за тройной.

— А за четверной?

— Фри, твоего папА можно раскрутить на четыре оклада?

— И без соблюдения целибата?

Фри ухмыльнулся:

— Без шансов.

— Ну вооот.

— А мы тебе говорили.

Кэн на мгновение оторвался от дороги, чтобы оглянуться назад. Фри вроде бы держался. Хорошо. Серьезный разговор будет завтра. Если Кэн в семейной перепалке что-то и понял, так то, что открестился папа только от конкретных обвинений, а вообще-то сомнительного в его бизнесе выше крыши. А значит, рано или поздно, им предстоит вторая встреча. Это если Грейбек раньше не дожмет Криптона.

Кэн поймал взгляд Аи, тот покачал головой — мол, не думай. Ну и правильно. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Надо выпить! Запить горечь несбывшегося, так сказать.

— Обязательно.

— Даже напиться.

— Да!

— Нам придется разбудить Куруми. Не пить же без нее.

— Мы больше ее не подозреваем?

— Нет. Юки все проверил.

— Уфф.

— Славно.

Кэн вышел на трассу и добавил газу. Дорога впереди расстилалась под светом фар обещанием доброго пути, а Лондон остался в зеркале заднего вида.

Дома будет хороший праздник, что.


End file.
